Count Duckula
'' '''Count Duckula '''was aired from 1988-1993. It was a spin of ''Danger Mouse ''where Count Duckula had first appeared as villain. However in this series Count Duckula is a vegetarian vampire duck thanks to Igor (his butler) and Nanny (his nanny and housekeeper) accidently pouring Tomato Ketchup in his awakening casket instead of blood when they were bringing him back from the dead, making him prefer carrots and broccolli sandwiches and hating the sight of blood. The series goes on with Duckula living at his spooky castle called Castle Duckula wanting to find fame and fortune as an entertainer such as a musician or actor, visiting mysterious and exotic places with the castle that he controls by saying certain words into his special coffin. It can travel anywhere anytime but vanishes at standard Eastern Transylvanian time going back to it's original location because of the clock which is part of the travelling mechanism. He often runs into his arch enemy Doctor Von Goosewing, an insane scientist and vampire hunter who refuses to believe that this Count Duckula is harmless and the Crow Brothers who often try to unsuccessfully burgle the castle. Igor is greatly disappointed by Duckula and tries several times to get him to become a real vampire but it often fails. Nanny is dimwitted and always misunderstanding everything that is said to her. However she is deeply devoted to Duckula and does everything she can to help although she often makes a bungle of it. Each episode would start with the narrator describing the horrors of Castle Duckula with screams and sounds before getting into the storyline and then ending with : "''Good Night out there. Whatever you are." with a evil laugh before going into the end credits. This show had a major impact on children and adults alike and became one of Cosgrove Hall's most popular programmes. Some even consider it to be better than it's predecessor. Cast *Count Duckula (Voiced by David Jason) *Igor (Voiced by Jack May) *Nanny (Voiced by Brian Trueman) *Doctor Von Goosewing (Voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Dmitri the Bat (Voiced by Brian Trueman) *Sviatoslav the Bat (Voiced by Jimmy Hibbert) *Additional female voices by Ruby Wax *Additional male voices by David Jason, Jimmy Hibbert, Brian Trueman, Brian Clayton (one episode only) and Johnni Keyworth *Narrator (Brian Clayton) *Theme Song Vocalists (Mike Harding and Doreen Edwards) Episode List Sixty Five episodes were produced in this series: Series One (1988-1989) Series Two (1989-1990) Series Three (1990-1991) Series Four (1993) Running gags *Whenever Duckula meets a female he asks her if he can call her by her first name or something else. She answers "No" and he says "Thank you." *Dmitri and Sviatoslav (the clock bats) often pop out telling each other extremely awful jokes. *The doorbell rings and Nanny says "I'll get it." She ends up breaking the door and Duckula asks Igor to order another door. *The castle always arrives in Transylvania just as Duckula is almost accomplishing his goal or objective. *The Crow Brothers are climbing something, however they always lose their grip, get pushed or slip plummeting to the ground far below with a thud. *A strange section of the credits often appears such as "Jokes" or "Costumes." Theme tune The lyrics for the intro: In the heart of Transylvan-ia In the Vampire Hall of Fame-Yeah, There's not a vampire zanier than... DUCKULA! thumb|300px|right|Intro He won't bite beast or man, 'Cos he's a Vegetari-an And things never run to plan for... DUCKULA! If you're looking for some fun, You can always count upon, The wild and wacky one they call... DUCKULA! Heh Heh COUNT DUCKULA! Heh Heh Heh The lyrics for the outro: thumb|300px|right|Outros If you're feeling...(Screams) Or you kind of...(Ghoulish Laughter) Could be you've met up with... DUCKULA! If your knees go...(Knock Knock) And your teeth go...(Chatter Chatter) Maybe you've bumped into... DUCKULA! He flies through the night Looking for a bite But he's back home by Daylight DUCKULA! If you're sort of... (Boing Boing) Or you're a little.. (Cuckoo) It's certain you've ran into... DUCKULA! If your heart goes... (Boom Boom) And your mind goes... (Gibber Gibber) Man you've had a brush with... DUCKULA! So watch out for the...(Roar) Beware of the...(Hysterical Giggling) And pray you'll never meet with DUCKULA! COUNT DUCKULA! Category:Television Shows